And A Crappy New Year
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: "Why are you lying underneath me?" "Why are you lying on top of me?" Cute, sexy one-shot about what happens when Ed, B, Em, R, J and A are stuck inside due to snow on New Years Eve. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Happy New Year Everyone x


**Here's a little New Years Eve one-shot for you. Hope you all had a awesome Chrimbo (I did) now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer – I got a lot of things for Chrimbo, sadly Twilight wasn't one of them. I only own this story idea! Yay! But I don't own the characters or the original Twilight stories **

**And A Crappy New Year**

"I'm going to flipping murder Alice." I grumbled. I could distinctly hear Emmett laughing as we both made our way to the car. Alice had insisted on a costume party for this New Year Eve celebration. So that's why I am stood outside in an Alice approved (and me disapproved) naughty school girl outfit. I was wearing a white, strapless, tight t-shirt which only came down to just above my belly button, a short, _(again)_ tight, plaid mini skirt, with a plaid tie which was loose so the knot of it came down to where my t-shirt started and to finish it off I had long white socks that went up just above my knees which little bows at the top and 4 inch black heels. I was ready to strangle the little pixie.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, not daring to turn around in the stupid outfit and even stupider heels.

"She's finishing getting ready." Emmett was still laughing at my reaction to the outfit. So I tried to steer the conversation away from me.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked in genuine disbelief. It was 5 o' clock at night, the actual party didn't start until 7 but we had agreed to help set up, and it was snowing lightly. Which, in my opinion, didn't help the fact it had previously snowed last night and the roads were only _just _passable to drive on.

"Yeah," Emmett laughed "Just a little" He chose his own outfit, which was a mistake from the start. He was dressed as Tarzan (no joke) so basically he was just wearing a scrap of cloth around his waist that hung down to cover his crown jewels (his words, not mine!). Just then Rosalie came out of her and Emmett's house; they were letting me stay for a while because my ex-boyfriend Jacob kicked me out of our apartment. And Emmett _was _my brother.

Rosalie was dressed as Jane to match Emmett as this was their first year being married. She wore a tight (have you noticed a theme) dirty yellow tank top that looked worn and frayed, along with a long, floor length, green skirt but it had a knot at the top of her right leg so there was a diagonal slit down her right side showing off all of her leg. She was wearing shoes but as soon as they got to Alice's she would take them off. Emmett, being Emmett, didn't even bother so he was walking barefoot in the snow.

"Looking smoking B!" Rosalie called over to me. I blushed. "Not as smoking as you R" it was true, no one could feel 'smoking' next to _the _Rosalie Hale, or I suppose Rosalie McCarty. We were a lot closer now than before. Maybe it was because we're sisters, or maybe it's because if you're living with another girl, it's going to be best of friends or worst enemies. I'm glad me and Rose got along because she isn't someone you want to get on the wrong side of.

"All ready for Dr. Cullen." She said mockingly. Rose had started teasing me as soon as she found out I might have a little crush on Alice's brother Edward.

"Shut up." I snapped. She just giggled and grabbed onto Emmett's arm. "Let's get in the car, Emmett's looking blue." I just rolled my eyes and got in the back off Emmett's jeep.

By the time we got there the snow had picked up tremendously but that didn't dampen Alice's spirit, who rushed to the door jumping and squealing that I'd _actually _worn the outfit. Like she wouldn't have forced me into it anyway.

Alice was a pixie. Literally. She was dressed as a pixie. She was wearing an exact duplicate of Tinkerbell's dress along with a wand and a pair of wings attached to her back. She looked like a real living, life-sized fairy.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around.

"Like Tinkerbell in real like, but with different colour hair." Rose said. "So... where's Eddie?" She winked at Alice and then jerked her head towards me. I blushed about ten shades of red. Then elbowed Rose and gave her a 'Shut the hell up, or I will chop of Emmett's crown jewels while he sleeps' look. She just laughed.

"He's upstairs getting changed. And Bella, if you two don't admit your feelings tonight I will make it my New Year Resolution to get you two together!"

"And if you _do_ get together," Emmett interrupted "I will make it _my _New Year Resolution to tease you and make as many sexual references as I can!" Just when I thought my blush had gone down...

"Who's Emmett making sexual references about now?" Jasper walked in. He was dressed as a cowboy (no duh!) Alice always had a thing about cowboys, I dread to think what that costume has been used for or will be. Shudder.

"Edward and Bella." Alice sighed.

"No surprise. You guys have so much sexual frustrations it drives me crazy!" Jasper said laughing.

"Who has sexual frustration?"Not again. What is this a comedy show? Why do people have to walk in when someone's half way through a sentence? Then it hit me. It was him. No! No. No, no, no, no, NO! Don't let it be him, don't let it be him. PLEASE don't let it be him!

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward." It had to be him.

"So who has sexual frustration?" His green eyes wide with curiosity. Everyone was sniggering. I was blushing redder than a fire engine.

"No one!" I practically shouted. My so called friends were full out laughing now. It wasn't even that funny. I looked over towards Edward to give him an 'I'm sorry for our loony friends' look when I saw what he was wearing.

Oh. My. Flipping. Lord Above.

He was wearing a tight fitting dark blue t-shirt (that showed ALL his muscles) and black business trousers, with a white lab coat over the top with a badge that read Dr E. Cullen on it (using his work coat, Alice couldn't have had anything to do with it) and a stethoscope around his neck.

At some point during my mindless thoughts everyone stopped laughing and I heard arguing so I zoned back into the conversation.

"What happened to your costume?" Alice shouted.

"I didn't like it." Edward shrugged simply, as if he wasn't about to get battered by his, surprisingly strong, little sister.

"But you can't just wear your _work _clothes, you wear those everyday!"

"I like it." I quietly injected into the conversation. Suddenly five pairs of eyes were on me. Alice's livid. Rose, Jasper and Emmett's amused. And Edwards... Edward's eyes were staring at my outfit. I wouldn't have minded, until I remembered what I was wearing and became extremely self conscious.

Alice huffed in defeat "Well, can you at least help me set up or are you going to gang up against me on that too?"

"No." I mumbled looking down.

"Okay then," she said, back into Alice mode "Jasper and Rose put up decorations, Emmett put a jacket on until the heating kicks in, Bella help me with the food and Edward stop trying to fuck Bella with your eyes." She turned and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Edward looked up to me with an apologetic look, I just followed the way Alice left but before I passed Edward I winked at him and smirked.

Okay, where did that come from? And where was it at Emmett's 29th birthday party when Edward asked me to dance and I nearly spat my drink on him in surprise.

When I got into the kitchen Alice was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head and laughed, but I caught her muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Who knew Bella could flirt?' I brushed it off, because I knew she was right.

"Um... Alice, what can I do?" The voice of a nervous Edward came from the door. Alice took one look at me, then at Edward, and then smiled a smile that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Oh," she said too innocently "You can help Bella in the kitchen, I'll go make sure Emmett's not watching TV. Have fun!" she winked at Edward and smirked at me before skipping out the room.

"Um...hi." I awkwardly waved my hand.

This was going to be a long night.

3 hours later we were all sat in the living room. The decorations were up, the food was laid out, and the music was on. But none of the guests had arrived. It may have been caused by the snow storm which in the past 3 hours had picked up increasingly and had trapped everyone in their houses.

1 hour we had been sat here, making small talk until Alice finally piped up.

"Let's _do_ something! Even if no one else can come, we'll have a mini party for just the six of us!"

"Sure." We all agreed "But what should we do?"

Alice thought for a minute. "Not those stupid party games like Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare. Something more suited for adults."

"Charades?" Emmett said jokingly "The Weakest Link? Eggheads maybe?"

"They're old people games!" Alice whined (A/N- No offense to people who do/watch them, just Alice's opinion.)

"Have you got any balloons?" I asked quietly. But still six curious and slightly suspicious eyes turned to me... again.

"Yes, why?" Edward answered.

I was blushing with everyone looking at me. "Well, it's a stupid game really, but my dad used to play it all the time when he went to parties and I just thought maybe,"

"Spit it out already!" Alice shouted, excited to know what it was.

"Don't shout at her Alice." Edward said calmly, then turned to me and smiled crookedly "Carry on."

"Um, well... You get into twos and you have 5 balloons per pair and you have to pop the balloons by squishing them between you and your partner's stomachs."

"Cool!" Alice squealed before running off to get the balloons. When she came back and handed them out I noticed they said 'Happy 28th Birthday Eddie!' When I questioned Alice about it she said they were holding a party for him with his family and work friends but he himself failed to show up, but they kept the balloons anyway in case they needed them. After hearing this I gave Edward a look, because I clearly remember on his 28th birthday he showed up at my house asking if he could celebrate with me because there was no one at his house. He shrugged and started blowing a balloon up, he handed it to me and I knotted the bottom.

After ten minutes we had all finished. And ready to start the game. I looked around Alice and Jasper had paired up, obviously being girlfriend and boyfriends who had just started living together (much to Edward's disgust, 'stupid, overprotective brother!' as Alice put it.) and Rosalie and Emmett had partnered up, being married. I slowly turned to the last person in the room. "Hey partner!" Edward grinned. I smiled shyly back. He held up a balloon "Are you ready?" I gulped "Yes." I said more confident than I felt.

"Get ready." Everyone moved so they were facing their partner with a balloon resting lightly between their stomachs. "Set." Everyone shuffled in position "Go!" The room filled with sound of people struggling, damn, it took about 6 seconds before the balloons started popping. While everyone was pushing towards each other, Edward had a different idea that I was not aware of until he smirked at me then grabbed my waist and, with some force, pulled me towards him. Successfully popping the balloon but also bringing me slamming into his chest "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked with genuine care. I couldn't answer because all I could think about was the fact I was completely pulled against his body, I could feel his toned stomach against my barely-there curves, I could feel his breath hot against my face as I looked up to him. His vivid green eyes staring back into mine, coming closer by the second until they were centimetres away...

"Yes! We won!" Emmett cheered from across the room, which snapped me and Edward out of our little bubble (which I was quite enjoying) "Hey, Bella I know you're as skinny as a twig and Edward's not _that_ strong but come on! How did you only manage _one balloon_?" I blushed. And Edward glared at Emmett, probably for hinting that he was weak. I felt like hitting him for ruining my moment; because the chances of it happening again were lower than nil. Alice and Jasper went off to find Emmett and Rose a prize, while Rose had given Emmett a celebratory kiss, which was turning into a celebratory make-out session.

Edward pulled me back against his body he whispered in my ear "You know, Emmett's right. You really do need to eat more." His fingers touching my hip bone which was quite visibly sticking out, I hadn't noticed before. Worry coated his voice; I am his sister's best friend. "How much do you actually eat?"

"Not as much as I used to." I muttered. No point in lying, I could barely speak with his fingers skimming across my sides, pressed up against him.

"Why not?" He whispered in my ear, his breath nearly melted me on the spot.

"Well, I've been under pressure at work and Jacob kicked me out because I found out he was cheating on me and so I've been living with Emmett but its a bit awkward living with your brother and his wife because the walls are really thin and they aren't exactly quiet..."

"Bella, you know I'm sure Alice and Jasper wouldn't mind you staying here and I certainly wouldn't. Beside, the walls are a lot thicker." We both laughed a little at the last part. I was about to say I didn't want to be a pain when Alice came bounding through the door with Jasper trailing behind.

"We couldn't find you a prize but you can pick the next game if you like." Alice bargained

"How about, Chicken Run?"

"Huh?" I asked

"Well, you get in pairs and you have to run from one end of the room to another while holding an egg between to two of you. And you have to face each other so one of you is running backwards. And you can't drop or break the egg until you cross the finish line"

"I'll get the eggs," Alice dashed out of the room.

"Why do all these games involve being pressed against someone?" I asked

"Because we're adults and where's the fun otherwise?" Emmett laughed.

"Here you go," Alice passed the eggs one per pair.

"I've got a plan." Edward whispered to me. I guessed we were going to be paired up again. "Just follow my lead and don't squish the egg."

We all went into the dining room; because it is the biggest room, and lined up the girls infront with their back to the track, so they were running backwards and boys behind so they were running forward (they could see over the girl's heads, so it was easier) Every team put the egg in between their stomach's and got ready "When I pick you up wrap your legs round my waist" Edward whispered so only I could hear before I could question him on it someone shouted "GO!" Edward immediately pulled me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist like he asked; while he held my back (and not crushing the egg) he took off running. Leaving behind Alice and Jasper who were carefully walking and Rosalie and Emmett who were arguing because Emmett had dropped the egg.

When we reached the other end of the room, we cheered and Edward pulled me in for a hug, forgetting about the fragile egg between which cracked and spilt over us. "God Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I just..." I shut him up by kissing him on the cheek, we both blushed. "What was that for?"

"For giving me an excuse to change this costume, I've been dying to ever since I put it on." And because you're cute when you babble. But I didn't tell him that last part.

"I rather like your costume." He said under his breath, I don't think I was meant to hear it.

"Edward!" Alice screamed "Look what you did to Bella's costume!"

"Aren't you glad I wasn't wearing mine as well now Alice?" Edward said. I giggled. Alice glared.

"Come on Bella, you'll have to borrow some of my clothes."

"Um, Alice? I think your clothes will be too small for me," I stood next to her to make my point. She reached my nose. "Fine, follow me." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs, down a corridor and through into a room, before I could look around she dragged me into a walk in wardrobe. "God, your house is massive."

"It's Edward's house, he lets me live here though." She said scanning through the racks and racks of clothes. She finally chucked over a pair of dark blue boxers and a light blue t-shirt.

"You'll have to borrow Edward's clothes since _mine are too small_." She mimicked my voice.

"Sorry." I winced at her pretty accurate imitation of my voice.

"It's okay." She smiled, back to her happy pixie self. God, her mood can change quicker than she can change clothes. I shrugged off my costume and put on Edward's clothes. The smelt like him. "Come on, let's get back to the party!" Alice tugged on my arm.

When we got back downstairs we found everyone had retreated to the living room. I also found that because Edward only got egg on his t-shirt he had simply just taken it off. Leaving him in black trousers and a lab coat. I think I started drooling. I went to sit on the sofa with Edward while Alice went to sit on Jasper's lap. Edward turned to me, then his eyes widened when they realised I was wearing his clothes. "I hope you don't mind, it's just that Alice got them because her-" He put a finger over my lips and leaned towards me before whispering "They look better on you anyway." With that he leant back on the sofa and continued watched TV. He rested his hands behind his head, giving me a perfect view of his chest.

"Let's watch a movie!" Alice complained "I'm bored!" Everyone agreed. Except me, I was getting a nice view of Edward's chest. But I didn't voice my complaint.

Once everyone had voted on the movie we sat down and got comfortable. Me and Edward sat on the sofa, while Jasper sat in the arm chair with Alice on his lap and Emmett was sat on the floor with Rose between his legs.

"Let the movie begin!" Alice had flicked the lights off and the DVD on. We were watching Paranormal Activity. I hate scary movies. Alice knew this; I'm going to kill Alice.

Half an hour.

That's all it took before I was cowering into Edward's (bare) chest. So all in all, not that bad. I was sat on his lap with my head buried into his chest with him rubbing circles on my back. Just then a particularly high scream had me pressed even more into him, if that's possible. He wrapped both arms around me and held me as close as humanly possible.

**Alice's POV**

I knew it would work! Bella hates scary movies. She knew I knew this, judging by the glares she was giving me earlier. I bet she's thanking me know. Just then a loud scream erupted from the TV and sent Bella cowering even more into Edward's chest. Edward tightened his arms around her and he had a shit-eating grin on his face. I bet he's having the time of his flipping life.

15 minutes later Bella had managed to fall asleep. We had turned the volume down for her, and since none of us were really watching it, we were all to absorbed in Edward and Bella. But Eddie was too distracted by Bella to notice. Honestly ever since those two met when they were 17 they've liked each other. And it's been over 10 years. Over ten years of built up sexual frustration that we have all had to put up with.

After school, every day when Edward and I got home it was: Do you think Bella likes me? What would she say if I asked her out? Bella this and Bella that. Judging by Emmett's reaction to their relationship he had the same with Bella.

I looked back at the couple in question and they were now both asleep. I turned to Jasper and whispered in his ear.

"My dear, you have an evil mind." But he grinned as he said it letting me know he was in. I flitted across to Emmett and Rose to tell them the plan. They agreed.

Very carefully Emmett picked Bella up (with some struggle because getting her to loosen her grip on Edward's lab coat, even when she's sleeping, is difficult task) then Jasper moved Edward so Jasper could take the coat off and then lay him down properly on the sofa and then Emmett lay Bella down on top of him where Bella proceeded to run her fingers through Edward's hair. Who smiled in his sleep.

"Look he's smiling." I said sweetly.

"He's got a hot girl on top of him, who's willing to do pretty much whatever he asks; of course he's flipping smiling. Ow!" Rosalie had whacked Emmett over the head. Because honestly, who else would make that comment.

"Let's get something to drink; we've still got an hour to midnight."

**Bella's POV**

I groaned. What happened? Oh, yeah I fell asleep while watching the movie. I looked around the room, no one was there. The movie was back on the menu screen.

It was then that I noticed the man lying underneath me, smirking. I clutched my chest, while breathing heavily. "Edward!"

"Yes?" he smirk grew more pronounced.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor." I almost laughed. The remember the position we were in.

"Why are you lying underneath me?"

"Why are you lying on top of me?"

Then it dawned on us "Alice." We both hissed in unison. There was a moment of silence between us before Edward interrupted.

"Um, since it's going to be New Year in," He looked at the clock on the wall "Five minutes, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind um..." Where was the confidence Edward usually carried with him, it had gone, like when he had been caught 'eye-fucking me' as Alice so politely put it.

"Wouldn't mind what?" I asked. He looked up and our gaze caught. We started at each other for I don't know how long, until I realised we were getting closer and closer. Until our lips finally met. His lips were smooth and moulded perfectly against mine. I felt his tongue graze across my lower lip asking for permission, which I was about to grant until I heard the clock chimed midnight and a very drunk Emmett shout

"Crappy New Year Everyone!" Followed by a thud. Indicating that he had most likely collapsed.

Me and Edward laughed a little before he brought his head down for a kiss but stopping just before and whispering against my lips "Crappy New Year Bella." I smiled.

"Crappy New Year Edward."

**I honestly hate how this turned out. But I'm going to put it up anyway. Because I want to.**

**Anyway 'Crappy New Year Everyone!'**

**PS – A great way to start off the New Year would be with lots of reviews. Hint hint ;)**


End file.
